User talk:Iamnater1225
Messages from ZackLEGOHarryPotter I said, can you get the pictures of DeLorean Time Machine and Jules Verne Time Machine in the animated series on Pooh's Adventures Wiki? Please. Can you upload the pictures of DeLorean Time Machine and Jules Verne Time Machine in the animated series on Pooh's Adventures Wiki? Please. Why? Can't find the pictures of DeLorean Time Machine and Jules Verne Time Machine in the animated series on Pooh's Adventures Wiki. Sorry. How are you doing? Are you here yet? I said, how are you doing? Are you here yet? Are you back yet? Can you get the pictures of the Mane 6, Spike, Shining Armor and Princess Cadence in thier crystal forms on Pooh's Adventures Wiki? I said, are you back yet? Can you get the pictures of the Mane 6, Spike, Shining Armor and Princess Cadence in thier crystal forms on Pooh's Adventures Wiki? Where are you? Can you tell BrerJake90 and TK-999 to block Jack Welker on Pooh's Adventures Wiki? Please. I said, can you tell BrerJake90 and TK-999 to block Jack Welker on Pooh's Adventures Wiki? Please. Can you tell TK-999 to block Jack Welker on Pooh's Adventures Wiki? Please. What is wrong with Jack Welker? What happened to Jack Welker on Pooh's Adventures Wiki? Now, are we never see Jack Welker ever again? Now, are we never see Jack Welker on Pooh's Adventures Wiki? Can you do the train scene from Past to the Future III: The Old West on Pooh's Adventures Wiki and ask Stu-art McMoy .5 to help out? Please. I said, now, are we never see Jack Welker on Pooh's Adventures Wiki? Can you do the train scene from Past to the Future III: The Old West on Pooh's Adventures Wiki and ask Stu-art McMoy .5 to help out? Please. Messages from Rtgoh1 Let me explain something. Reform and Redeem are the same thing. So when you want to categorize someone as being reformed, use the catergory "Redeemed Characters" only. You're right. Carface is reedemed. Sorry I didn't believe you. I'm already doing Balto and Star Wars Episode 4. -Rtgoh1. Yeah? -Rtgoh1 I'll see what I can do. -Rtgoh1 Could you stop adding Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry to the list of couples please? The reason why I'm not adding it yet, is because there hasn't been much going on between the two yet. There needs to be more episodes of them before I can add them to the list. I'm so sorry..... I didn't mean to make you angry. Messages from Tigerman531 I don't know. Tigerman531 (talk) 03:40, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Zecora won't be joining Jaden and Jeffrey's team. Sorry. Tigerman531 (talk) 01:08, July 7, 2013 (UTC) No idea yet. I'm not a fan-art maker, so...I'm afraid I'm gonna have to say no. Well, he's busy. Who? Okay I guess. Thanks, but I don't need a quote page for my Jaden's Adventures Chronicles page. I appreciate you trying to help, but PLEASE leave Jeffrey, Jaden, & Friends Storm Adventures series to me and Tigerman. Well, you can help in anyway as long as it doesn't directly involve Jeffrey, Jaden, and Friends' Storm Adventures. Add character pages, pictures, videos, etc. You can create the pages if you want. I don't really care much about Fairly Odd Parents anymore. Can you stop creating this category for this Stuingtion guy, please?!? 1. I never heard of this creep. 2. He sounds like a complete copycat! Using 76859Thomas' Adventure series. I'm sorry but no. I will not allow it on the Wiki. I'm sorry, but my answer is no. And if you've got a problem with it..... well than.... I'm sorry. I'm sorry, but we DON'T allow copycats, and I don't care if you say he isn't one. We only allow users with their own orginial team to add their material to this Wiki. Messages from Tigerman531 Please don't threaten Rtgoh1. I'm sorry, but he's right. Copycats aren't allowed here. However, we can come to a deal if you like. Are you threatening me? I understand, but you need to know that we do things a little differently here at this wiki. All I'm asking for you to stop adding those categories. Let this guy be the one to do it. I hope you're happy. Rtgoh1 is now upset. : (